That Impossible One Day
by Starpaw77
Summary: The TARDIS begins rumbling back and forth, leading forth Clara and the Doctor to come to a big room - learning that this 'Tesseract' had taken them to another universe. Suddenly, a dark shady man appears out of the dark and Clara seizes to learn more about him.
1. Landed

**A/N: It's me again… this time bringing you with an Avengers fanfiction! I mean, I love this! I just love everything that it is! And I am so glad I cleaned out most of my fanfictions! It just gives me so much more room! **

**Don't know what ship to call it but I am thinking of giving it… Cloki. That reminds me a lot of 'cookie'. But I still like it! **

_They were coming towards Earth, quickly and fast. Space and in different dimensions…_

_They seize to destroy and kill… they are from different worlds, different planets…_

_This is how it all started…_

"DOCTOR!" Clara cried as the TARDIS kept rumbling back and forth. The TARDIS kept swishing back and forth, letting more and more things fall off shelves and fall into a heap on the TARDIS floor.

Clara gripped the console as it kept swinging back and forth, the Doctor tried switching a few levers and buttons – the TARDIS continued rumbling.

The Doctor quickly moved over to check the TARDIS screen, showing the different directions and speed they were going in. Apparently they had been moving forward the whole time.

The time lord tapped the light blue screen, falling back over onto the floor. Clara held onto the console, peering at the little screen – a large clear blue box, looked like it was almost swiveling in all directions. It was getting brighter.

"DOCTOR!" Clara cried again before another rumble ran throughout the TARDIS, Clara now gripping onto the screen, "What is this?"

Clara turned to look at the Doctor, lying on the floor. Suddenly, he got up, moving over to look at the screen attached to the console.

"I'm not sure…"

He said in an almost whisper. The Doctor tried shaking the screen; it still showed that one big blue box – and not the police one. It looked almost like a big box of water. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Clara, we need to get out of the TARDIS now, right at this minute." The Doctor moved away from the console, quickly pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. He put it up to his face, before running over to the TARDIS doors, scanning them up and down.

Clara kept a distance and watched the Doctor do so. He let in a deep breath before putting the sonic back, turning over to face Clara.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Uh… it's. A big box. Something called a Tesseract…"

The Doctor widened his eyes at that, staring at the console screen.

"It's opening into another universe, letting us inside." The Doctor leaned over the console, still staring at the screen. Clara hurried over to look at the screen.

"But… how can it reach into different universes… it's." Clara quickly stopped herself before another rumble ran throughout the TARDIS, leaving both the Doctor and Clara on the floor.

A loud CLANK and THUMP noise was heard loudly coming from outside the TARDIS doors. The Doctor got up and pulled his way over to the two blue doors, before peering out.

There were a few people staring at the box. The alien quickly closed the doors, running back over to the console.

"Clara…"

The Doctor turned to look over at his companion. She cocked her head, still staring at him. "Let me guess… we're not in 1985?"

A quick panic ran over the human companion, she quickly rushed over towards the doors, the Doctor quickly following behind – trying to stop her.

There were people, a huge room full of people staring at the police box. Clara widened her eyes towards the crowd. The Doctor ran over and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hello! Crowd of humans! Um, what your thinking is what is this police box, who am I. Who is this girl, what is happening. Don't." The Doctor turned to eye the whole crowd gathered around the police box.

"Sir, I told you the Tesseract wasn't working!"

Clara and the Doctor turned to the voice. Something caught the Doctor's eye, a tall man with a dark eye patch and a long dark coat, closely observing the Doctor's every movement.

Suddenly there was a noise, a shoe slapping against a floor.

A tall man suddenly peered out of the darkness, a tall staff closely gripped in his hand.

The Doctor and Clara turned to look at the tall man standing there, his cape waving back and forth. The rest of the crowd suddenly turning to look over at the shady man standing there – he raised his staff higher in the air.

The time lord suddenly pulled Clara into the TARDIS, taking a hard tight grip of her hand. The Doctor quickly shut the doors behind them.

"Doctor… what is it?" Clara watched as the Doctor quickly hovered over towards the TARDIS console. He swallowed, flicking another lever, and then turning to look at the screen.

"Him… I've met him before." The Doctor took a few deep breathes, strolling over towards the other half of the console, now pressing a button – a small beep came from the left side of the TARDIS console.

"Who's him? Who was that guy? He… he… looked… powerful. What is he?" Clara turned to look at the Doctor, who quickly turned to face her. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before turning to look back down at the console.

"Uh, that's for another time. For now, we need to get out of here." The Doctor clicked a lever that sent the TARDIS wheezing. He walked away from the console, sitting in one of the nearby chairs. Staring at the screen in front of him, the blue box still appeared to be there. But getting shiner and brighter.

"Clara… there's something I need to tell you." The Doctor suddenly said, putting his hands together, looking up at his companion. Clara walked over towards him, crossing her arms. "The man you just saw… he came from another universe, that… box… it can lead into different worlds, different universes itself. That man… is from a place called Asgard."

"Asgard? I've heard of that place… Norse religion. Yeah, it's in that. I've read about it before. Nine Worlds, home to the Æsir tribe of gods." Clara answered, turning to look back at the Doctor, before sitting by him.

"Loki is one of those gods… he… he is the man we just saw."

Clara widened her eyes, giving the Doctor a quick glance before running back over towards one of the stairs.

"Doctor, he- himself… Loki?"

"Yes, that would be true, but he isn't…"

Clara quickly ran into another one of the TARDIS rooms. The Doctor put his hand on his forehead, staring blankly at the console.

The companion quickly ran to another room full of books, the TARDIS library. She searched all the books stacked up, looking under the letters and words, 'A', 'L' and 'Asgard Gods'.

Finally finding what she needed, she pulled out a dark blue book, carefully lined with golden linings at the rim and edge of the book. Clara sat down on one of the seats in the library, flipping through the delicate old pages. She tried looking for what she needed. The book was titled, Norse religions. Still trying to find what she needed, she flipped to a few pages ahead of her. Finding the chapter titled, Asgard Æsir. She began reading about the different worlds and different gods of the worlds, till she found one under the name of Loki – a picture at the side of the page of a man, who had large curling sticks poking out of his helmet, a large staff held in his hand, he had a blank stare spreading across his face.

"Loki, Loptr or Hveðrungr?" Clara questioned out loud before turning back to read once again. She pressed her finger to the page, underlining sentences.

"Ah, ha!"

Clara making a noise of triumph, beginning to carefully read what was on the page about the man she had seen when they had accidently landed in that room, the Doctor had said the box – it was called the Tesseract, Clara needed to know how it all connected to this, and potentially Loki.

"Brother to… Thor." Clara widened her eyes; she never read about that, she had stopped on reading one thing, but never came to Loki being brother to another Norse god, Thor.

Clara quickly closed the book, she had read once about Thor, the powerful god of lightning with that big ole' hammer of his. Clara once had a thing for him, fancying him a small bit, but that soon past.

The companion took the book, getting up from her seat and placing the book into the bookshelf. She wanted to know more about Loki, why they were sucked into that specific thing, in front of a crowd – why Loki walked out of the darkness and greeted her and the Doctor.

Clara ran out of the library, quickly moving down the hallway and back into the console room. The Doctor was no longer there. Clara turned to look different directions, under the console, down the stairs, in other rooms, many rooms of the TARDIS. He was not there. The Doctor wouldn't just abandon her like that? Would he? Clara began growing a bit worried at this occurrence.

Suddenly, the TARDIS began dimming, slower and slower. The only light in the room was the little blue screens light, still showing the Tesseract. Clara walked over to the screen, turning to look every direction in the darkness of the time machine – which she was afraid was broken.

"Hello?" Clara suddenly calling, still searching around the TARDIS console room, using the light of the screen to help her find her way around.

"Hello." A voice hauntingly drifted through the darkness towards Clara. The companion quickly stopped moving, freezing in her stance and place in the fear trailing around her. The voice growing closer and approaching – Clara could see a small little blue light drift through the darkness.

"I would like to meet you… time travel?"

The voice echoed, still approaching Clara Oswin Oswald. She couldn't escape the voice, it was slowly drawing closer. A soft almost English accent, but not the Doctor's swooned through the air – sending chills down Clara's back.

"The box you were looking at. It's very complex, perhaps I can tell you?"

Clara shook her head at the voice still approaching and approaching. She stopped, gripping onto the console for comfort.

"Hello Clara Oswin Oswald… I am one of the most powerful people you will ever meet alongside the Doctor… I am Loki Laufeyson. And I say hello…"

**My big cliffhanger! And I love it! I am beginning to ship this ship! **

**I will go down with this ship! **

**And Loki was just fun to play around with! So much fun! Loki is a very mysterious character who is sort of, how can you say? Has a very smooth mellow voice. And the Tesseract was just too perfect now to add! I sort of even think of the Pandorica and then think of the Tesserect, both boxes; both can get into other universes! Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! You can tell me what you thought of it! **

**See ya later! **


	2. Taken

**A/N: Hey! Welcome back my dear readers! Let's just say, this is building up quite fast – which I suppose is good because I have a tendency to make stories move slowly. I hope you enjoy reading! **

"You're, Lo-Loki?" Clara chocked out, looking up at the man, slowly walking towards her. His large staff began showing more, along with the small glint of the light blue light at the tip of it.

Loki tilted his head; a small glow began spreading around his body. The large curled sticks began slowly easing out of his helmet. A more powerful looking set of armor grew around him.

The god walked forward, Clara getting a clearer view of him. The delicate footsteps he was taking, to the large staff that was glowing brighter than before.

Clara tried backing herself tightly against the console, shining the tiniest of lights. Loki still stepping forward – coming towards the little heap Clara was making. He kneeled at her, putting up his hand to her cheek. Clara looked up at Loki's glinting light blue eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

Loki paused, still rubbing her hand over cheek. Clara shivered at the touch. Clara was getting scared at this occurrence; she didn't have an idea where he took the Doctor, if he even took him at all. It was all too much to be in a probably broken time machine with a stranger Norse god that you don't know.

"I want you on my side…"

He said again, looking up into her brown eyes. Taking a hold of her hand, pulling her up from the ground, Loki looked at the young companion, taking both of her hands, making a light squeeze on both of her hands.

"W-who-who are you?" Clara asked, widening her eyes.

"I said who I am… Loki Laufeyson – from Asgard… and I say hello." He said once again. Clara tried pulling away from him, letting his hands go. The glow around him started going away, the stronger golden armor disappeared.

He held up his scepter, the light blue light shining even more now. Loki raised the scepter up high, letting the bright light shine all over. Clara slowly backed away.

The companion tried scrambling back but before she knew it, she had tripped and gone rolling down the stairs of the TARDIS. Clara scrambled up onto her feet, looking at the impending Loki in his eye.

Clara ran down under the console room towards the bottom of the TARDIS floor. She ran away from Loki in the dark – nothing to be seen sept the scepter glowing even brighter.

"Doctor?" Clara whimpered again, pressing her hands against the floor of the TARDIS floor. She looked around her; nothing else was seen sept Loki. The Norse god slowly walking over towards her quickly grabbed her hand like last time.

His scepter even brighter now, Loki began vanishing. Clara looked down at her hands to find that she was beginning to vanish to.

"What's happening?" Clara panicked.

Before she knew it, she and Loki were off and away from the TARDIS. Clara fell down onto somewhat hard ground, turning to look up from the place she had fallen. Not as dark, but they were in some kind of… space.

Clara rose from her position off the ground. She shifted around, staring at the area around her. It was darker than night itself, more gloomy and dreary. No moon, just a dark area with a few stars spreading about. Clara turned around, Loki stood there, smiling. A man with red in his mouth turned to look her in the eye. His tall frame, a heavy metal helmet wrapped around his pale looking face, the helmet covering his eyes – gold lining from the interior of the helmet and around his jaw to his neck, Clara took a few steps back.

"Clara Oswin Oswald… the Impossible Girl… and the Trickster…"

Loki nodded at that, stepped forward, now pulling Clara along with him, making her stumble forward.

"The Tesseract… I have to get it back." Loki looked up at the strange dark man. The man tilted his stiff looking head. "And she will help me." Loki pushed Clara forward, making her face to face with the strange man.

"The Tesseract… that box the Doctor was talking about."

Clara murmured to herself, turning away from the man, and taking a few steps forward. Loki suddenly perked up, clutching his staff tighter in hand.

"Yes, I met her back at S.H.I.E.L.D, a TARDIS… a time lord was also there. I took him away…"

Loki suddenly said, Clara turned to look at Loki, widening her eyes. She stepped back away from him and his long staff. Trying to almost run away from him – but Loki grabbed her fist and kept a tight grip of her.

"You- you took the Doctor." Clara spluttered out, looking up at Loki in his eyes. He softened his grip on Clara's hands, narrowing his eyes at her. When they were on the TARDIS Clara only went away from a while to the library, reading books about Loki. She didn't know he would actually make an appearance sept at that place they landed; S.H.I.E.L.D. Clara felt tears starting to make themselves up inside her eyes, beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes I did. He was needed, and still is. He is going to help me get the Tesseract." Loki suddenly firming his grip around Clara's and, having less enough decency he took ahold of her arm.

"I don't even know you!"

Clara shouted at him. The man watching as the two faced each other, looking at Clara as she kept bickering.

"You, I don't even know you. I read once about you… nothing more. Why are you even doing this, leave… me alone!"

Clara quickly ran away from Loki, he smirked at her running. Suddenly vanishing and reappearing where she was.

"Clara. You can't even get off this planet without my help."

"No, I'll just call the Doctor."

A smirk spreading across her face, she pulled out a device, almost like a radio sept smaller, like a cellphone. Loki shook his head, a wide grin coming across his face.

Clara suddenly paused, putting the device back into her pocket. Realizing the Doctor was trapped by Loki and no way to contact him. She wished he was there, so she could escape Loki and his weird ways of the box that he calls the 'Tesseract'. She knows the Doctor said quite a few things about it, she can't remember as well as she could a few hours ago. After all, the library was a big place and taking a few hours was necessary. But now, she didn't even know where she was. She would rather have not found information about Loki at all. But something else inside her said that it was fine that the Doctor was gone, and something that told her Loki was safer and nicer than what he seemed to be.

"You can't get to him." Loki smiled wider than before, Clara widening her eyes. She knew Loki had taken him. Clara never wanted this; she wanted to go back to her older life – without Loki. What was she doing anyways with this stranger? Her parents had always warned her about danger and to stay away from people, but she was with this guy, this… god? She wanted the Doctor back; she was beginning to freeze on this dark dreary planet. This was all moving too fast, she couldn't get herself wrapped around it. But still, Clara kind of liked Loki, in a different sense for some reason. Just liked him - felt some safety and trust around him – almost warming up to the guy.

"I know I can't…can you please – please, let him go… if. I help you get this… 'Tesseract'?" Clara asked him.

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Help me get the Tesseract? Well – aren't you dandy? Attaching to my side… I like that." Loki smiled.

"Yes." Clara nodded, swallowing a hard gulp left in the back of her throat, "I will help you, and then you will let the Doctor go. And… stay."

Clara suddenly said what she wasn't going to lie about.

"Stay?"

"I didn't mean… that."

Clara suddenly paused, turning to look down at the ground. "Mean that, at all… I just wanted… company…company to… be around with while on Earth."

She turned to look up at Loki in his eyes. Taking a hold of one hand – Loki smiled, taking Clara by a firm grip and jerking her forward, towards the strange man – Loki took his staff by a firm hand, bowing down at the man.

"We have another helping us out." Loki smiled, turning to look at Clara, trying to force a smile.

"You shall be going now. I need to think about the human's demise." He tilted his head, Clara still trying to stay silent about all this.

"De-demise?" Clara asked silently to herself, getting whisked once again by Loki and his large staff. Vanishing into another unknown place, a place Clara wouldn't know about but Loki would. Taking and gripping her tight and raising her from perdition, the perdition of becoming powerful and great – potentially ruling even. Taking her to a less safe place than she was back at the TARDIS, taking her to a city, where a group of heroes and victims lay.

The companion and Loki were gone with that. Clara looked around the large area, a large city in front of her very own eyes.

"This… this place is where I need to get the Tesseract from. The place where I'll make havoc and demise against the humans…"

Clara looked around the huge city, littered with tall buildings and tiny tree spans. A nicely paved sidewalk in front of them, ridges about every block. A shop next to the two – it was a restaurant, people and humans going into it. Probably to get something to eat – or more, who knows what could go on anymore? The restaurant's roof tipped out from behind its reach and placement of the clinging brick wall, the roof color a red and white. Above the roof was the rest of the building, high and higher, lined with windows up until the end of the building, usually the windows were covered with a thin sheet of dark coloring to prevent people from seeing in. The restaurant had a sign at the front saying, '_Currently Open, Special Meal of the Day Angel Cake'. _

Clara rolled her eyes, staring at the restaurant. Suddenly being jerked forward by the impending Loki, who dragged her down the sidewalk – Clara tried keeping her balance as she tried running as fast as Loki.

Loki pulled her down the sidewalk, they both holted and stared at the building in front of them. A giant sign lined with bigger white glowing letters.

**STARK**

It's huge prevailing top stretching outwards – almost defying the laws of gravity. Clara was used to that considering the TARDIS was smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside, such time lord logic.

Loki rolled his eyes at the building, suddenly jolting away from it, Clara being pulled forward once again. Running down the car littered streets, still trying to defy the cars. Though, if a car came too close Loki would blast it with his staff, leaving it burning – usually causing a car wreck, the people talking on their cellphones or texting while driving even if it against the law would be also trouble, not noticing where they were going. If Loki noticed that stupidity he would immediately blast it, nobody needs humans talking on their cellphones or texting while driving.

When they were done running around on the road and about to go into the STARK building – there was smoke, so much smoke to be had with, and fire, fire raging from the cars and creating more fire. Resenting in more car crashes, it would probably be on the news but Loki didn't care, he would do it anyways.

Loki held Clara's hand tighter as they went into the STARK building, making sure she wouldn't run off or do any 'bad' damage, Loki wouldn't like if she did that – not at all.

They walked into the building, the interiors were huge and complex everywhere. A nice flow of gates lined with golden light spread across the wall, a dark red carpet lining the main area.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Clara suddenly asking, turning to look at Loki, raising his eyebrows, a smirk spreading across his face as he pulled her forward. They began jolting up a pair of stairs, up and up into a higher area.

There was a huge window, showing the rest of the glowing city. Clara widened her eyes at the large room.

Suddenly she looked behind her, twitching around, Loki wasn't there anymore. She was alone with nothing but a big room inside this building.

"Okay. Maybe I can survive this." Something caught Clara's eyes. An open oven – Clara knew exactly the smell.

"Is that…? Is that a soufflé?"

Clara turned to the smell. She quickly ran over towards the oven, pulling out what looked like a perfect (and not burnt) soufflé. She smiled, placing it back in the oven. After all it was rude to take other peoples objects and such, and if anyone was up here they might be angry, or if this was Loki's house. He just left her up here, not telling her anything about it or who might own it.

"Who are you?"

A sudden preppy voice behind her, sounding like an American man – a sort of deep voice, she suspected he probably owned the building. Clara shifted quickly around to the sound of the voice, looking at the man in his eyes.

"Uh… hello?"

Clara gasped, staring at the man in surprise. The man stepped a few steps forward, staring Clara in the near to death eye. He tilted his head to one side, scrunching up his eyes – setting down a glass of wine he was holding.

"Hello there. How did you get in here?"

He asked Clara, standing there, silent – gaping at him. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered against the strong wings propelling against the open porch like setting, reaching into the large city full of lights.

"I- I was lead here by —"

Clara stopped herself, taking in a deep breath. Giving a slight nod at him—the man sucked in a breath – seemingly annoyed at her presence.

"Okay, then. I would like to know what you're doing my highly expensive house." He said in quite a bitter tone, making Clara shiver slightly at the voice and tone.

"I'm… sorry."

"Sorry? No. You don't have to be 'sorry'. Welcome to Stark Towers, a place where a rich man lives in with peace and romance, with a small dash of a wine glass." He picked up the glass once again, giving it a little shake, and then sipping it. He stared back up at Clara.

"So, who are you? You seem like someone who has come a long way, especially that accent. It's- English."

"Hmm. You want to know that eh? Well." Clara leaned over on the stove giving a small wink at the man in front of her, "Can I at least have a piece of this precious homemade delicious looking soufflé?"

"Ohh, that. That's not important; I have something a bit more fancy and expensive, besides. Soufflés always taste bad, but are fancy. Take a nibble, and then… tell me who you are. Then I will tell you…"

He nodded his head, walking over towards a lounge chair. Clara pulling out a soufflé, turning to look over at him sitting there—suddenly getting up from his spot.

"Wait here, I have business to attend to…"

The man began walking off towards the door.

"Who are you?"

"Tony… Tony Stark… now you. You did eat that soufflé, and by eat I mean ate it whole." His tone changed to a more perturbed one – not much emotion coming from him, just his eyebrows raised.

"I'm Clara Oswald – nice to meet you Stark, 'Stark boy'." Clara winked.

"Are you going to begin to call me that now?"

"Maybe…"

Clara smirked, messing and tampering with a few objects set on the table beside the stove.

Stark had gone out of the door and out of Clara's sight. She turned to look around quickly, but he wasn't there anymore. She began to worry just a little – wondering what he had gone off to do.

Suddenly, a noise of fire or something alike came from the ceiling, beginning to suddenly wonder down.

A man in a full suite of red armor, his helmet and other parts of where the muscles would be placed were a shade of gold. His eyes glowing a powerful white color.

Clara jumped back, thumping against the wall, trying to get away from the man in the iron suite. She made a small yelp – still in an attempt to get away from the man.

"You…"

He said darkly, Clara could instantly tell the voice. Knowing what was happening wasn't logical at all. She quickly turned around, pressing her arms against the floor of the balcony. It had occurred to her, he was floating in mid-air, but she still assumed.

"Are you a cyberman?"

"What? What's a cyberman?"

He questioned through his heavy suite of armor, suddenly picking up a hand.

"What the heck are you doing? What is this?"

Clara shouted, scrunching up her body in the corner.

"One; I don't know you… two; you came here with a man named 'Loki'…"

He said, suddenly reaching his feet down onto the concrete, Clara turned to look up at him in the eyes.

"Loki? Him… what? Yes, I did… but. Why are you targeting me?"

"He is one of our most feared enemies, therefore be destroyed and anyone who works with him. That was pacifically written in the rules for us Avengers."

"What? What does that even mean?"

Clara widened her eyes, now slowly getting up from the ground and heading towards the strange man in the armor. Careful not to get too close to him, just in case he shot her or something worse than that, it would surely have a big impact with that suite of armor and weapons attached.

"It means. Anyone who works with him should die…"

"I don't work with him! He took ME and MY friend!"

Clara shouted at him, pointing to herself, stamping her foot down on the concrete.

The man made a robotic like sigh, turning to stare at the ground which Clara was facing currently, then turned to look up at her.

"That's reasonable…"

**Okay. Well, Clara met Iron Man! Let's just say in the Avengers and probably any movie like that, Iron Man is quite the snotty rich guy in a tower painted with his own name! Anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
